


A Boy Without Manners

by MelikaJ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Bullying, Children, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Primary School, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaJ/pseuds/MelikaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime Lannister throws a pair of scissors at Aerys Targaryen, he is instantly suspended, and it's all the children in Mrs Tully's class can talk about, but Brienne seems to be the only person curious as to why...</p><p>Catelyn Tully needs a student who she can trust to keep an eye on Jaime Lannister, so she asks Brienne, and Brienne gets lumped with the almost impossible task of trying to keep him in check. As she ends up spending more and more time with Jaime, she gets more and more frustrated with his actions, but somewhere along the way she begins to understand more about the kid that everyone else calls 'Scissorboy'.</p><p>This is a fun primary school AU with a 7 year old Jaime and Brienne, and a few other familiar characters as well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“JAIME LANNISTER! DID YOU THROW THOSE SCISSORS AT AERYS TARGARYEN?!” Mrs Tully was bellowing louder than Jaime had ever heard her, and he cowered away from her in fear, as he tried to muster up the courage to explain himself.

 

“Y-yes miss, but-”

 

“NO BUTS! COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” Mrs Tully grabbed Jaime’s arm and yanked him towards the door. She turned to her assistant, Miss Tyrell, and called out “Watch the rest of these children, and tend to Aerys’s cut, I need to take Jaime to the headmaster’s office. I’ll be back in a moment,” before slamming the door shut, and frog-marching Jaime along beside her. Jaime followed as fast as he could, having to run to keep up with Mrs Tully’s long strides, whilst wishing that the corridor floor would swallow him whole. After what felt like an eternity, they reached Mr Baratheon’s office, and Mrs Tully didn’t even wait to knock, before pushing Jaime through.

 

“Robert, this boy is an absolute menace. I want him expelled.”

 

“Come on, Cat, he’s 7 years old! I know that he can sometimes be a bit of a handful, but we can’t expel the young lad! What’s he done this time?”

 

“He threw a pair of scissors at another boy in my class, and they cut the boy right across the back. He was bleeding through his t-shirt!” Catelyn gave a loathing glance at Jaime, and he felt just terrible. He wished that she’d give him a chance to explain, but by this point he was crying too heavily, and he knew that he’d never be able to get the words out, so he just looked down at the ground as the grown-ups talked over him.

 

“Very well, very well, the boy does deserve some punishment, I’ll grant you. Okay, I’ll ring his father and we’ll suspend him for a week. Now, go on, get out of my office and return to your class. I’ll watch the boy until his father can send someone to collect him.” Robert Baratheon waved Mrs Tully out of the room, and picked up his sandwich, looking intensely at Jaime. “You’d better behave, young lad, I don’t want to hear a word out of you whilst I finish my lunch, understood?” Jaime just nodded, and pressed himself back into his chair. It was a very uncomfy chair, but he didn’t say a word. He knew it would be a long time before his father sent anyone to collect him; he’d probably have to wait until the end of school for him and Cersei to go home together.

 

***

 

It had been 2 days since the ‘incident’ as all the other children were referring to it as, and it was still all that anyone could talk about. Jaime had been suspended for a week, and Aerys’s mother had been so angry that she’d withdrawn him from King’s LandPrimary School and sent him to Dragonstone Early Development Centre. Everyone was calling Jaime ‘Scissorboy’, and talking about how he’d thrown the scissors at Aerys, but nobody knew why. Brienne thought he’d probably just snapped, Jaime Lannister was such an annoying boy, but all the same, she wished she’d seen it for herself. She’d been away at the dentist having her braces adjusted when it had happened, and every time she asked somebody about it, they told her to go away. There were still 5 minutes of playtime left, and Brienne knew that she wouldn’t get another chance to ask anybody, so she decided to take the risk and speak to Cersei Lannister. She tiptoed over to where the blond girl was sat drawing pictures, and tapped her hesitantly on the shoulder. Cersei swivelled round and glared angrily at Brienne.

 

“What do you want, freak?” Cersei spat at her, but Brienne managed to smile.

 

“I was, um, I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened with Jaime? I was away that day, so I didn’t see it, and, um, I just, um, wanted to know…” Brienne trailed off, losing her confidence. Cersei pushed Brienne hard, but Brienne was a good few inches taller, so she didn’t lose her balance.

 

“GO AWAY!” Cersei screamed, and Brienne ran off and hid in the corner of the room. A voice next to her made her look round.

 

“Are you okay?” It was Edric Storm, the headmaster’snephew. “Cersei’s just angry about the whole Jaime situation, they’re very close to each other. Don’t let her get to you!” Edric smiled encouragingly at Brienne, and squeezed her shoulder kindly.

 

“Please can you tell me what happened with Jaime? I was away, and nobody will tell me anything,” Brienne asked him, but Edric shook his head apologetically.

 

“Nobody really knows what happened. We all saw him throw the scissors at Aerys, and shout at him, but then Aerys started crying, and Mrs Tully pulled Jaime away, so that’s all that we saw. Aerys was bleeding so much, though, I was really, really scared!”

 

“But why would Jaime do that?”

 

“I don’t know. Because he’s a Lannister? His dad is really rich, so maybe Scissorboy thought he could get away with it.” Edric smiled at Brienne again, before walking away to join his friends. Brienne wished that she could go with him, but they were his friends, not hers, and she wouldn’t want to embarrass him; he was always so nice to her, but he wasn’t a friend, not really. Brienne didn’t have any _real_ friends.

 

“Settle down, everybody!” Mrs Tully called, and Brienne hurried to sit down in her seat. It was time for history, and they were learning about Aegon the Dragonknight, one of her favourite historical figures. But as Mrs Tully was telling them about how big Balerion the Black Dread was, Brienne simply couldn’t help her mind wandering to Jaime, and what could have made him throw those scissors...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime grows bored and lonely in his room, and starts to come up with a plan...
> 
> Meanwhile, Brienne is assigned a troublesome task by Mrs Tully.

When Jaime had arrived home, his father’s wrath had been a terrible sight to behold. Jaime didn’t dare breathe a word of argument as his father ranted about how Jaime had disgraced the Lannister name, and how he was glad that Jaime’s mother wasn’t around to see the shameful boy that her son had become. Jaime had been managing not to cry up until that point, but when he remembered his mother’s death, he could no longer hold back the tears. Eventually, his father stopped shouting, and sent Jaime up to his room, saying that for the duration of the week, Jaime was not to leave under any circumstance, seeing as his bedroom had an adjoining privy. Jaime’s meals were brought up to him by the house maid, Tysha, who would smile sadly at him, and one time even gave him a quick hug before hurrying off to do the rest of her duties.

 

By the fourth day, Jaime was as lonely as he was bored. He was concerned for his brother Tyrion, who was only two, and nobody else ever interacted with the poor boy. Jaime thought that Tyrion must be all alone with nobody to play with, and that thought made him feel just as sad as he was about his own isolation. But even more than Tyrion, Jaime missed his twin, Cersei. The two had always been inseparable, and he’d never been away from her for this long before… He had to see her. And when Tysha came in to bring him his lunch, Jaime realised that Cersei missed him as well.

 

“Your sister asked me to give you this,” Tysha whispered, handing him a carefully folded note, “She made me promise not to read it.”

 

“Thank you!” Jaime replied excitedly, accepting the note from her eagerly. He waited until her footsteps had faded away, and then opened up the note, straining his eyes to read the neat letters. It took him a while to work out the message, as the letters all jumbled in his head as he tried to read, but he kept looking at it, willing the words to make sense to him. Eventually he made them out – ‘I mis yoo Jaime. Plees com see me. Luv Cersei’. Jaime smiled as he folded the note back, and placed it under his pillow. As the sun began to set outside, Jaime formulated a plan.

 

That night, when Tysha came to bring him his dinner, Jaime gave her a hug, and sneaked the spare keys from around her belt. He felt incredibly guilty about it, as he knew she’d probably get in trouble, but he had to do it for Cersei. _The things I do for love,_ he thought sadly. He waited several minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to disobey his father, and leave his room. _I’m a lion,_ he told himself, and he tiptoed over to the door, unlocking it with a quiet ‘clunk’. He sneaked down the hallway, and peeked round the corner to make sure that neither his father nor Tysha was about… They weren’t. Grinning to himself, he pocketed the keys, and knocked quietly on Cersei’s door. She opened it, and her eyes widened as she pulled him inside.

 

“Jaime!” She squeaked, hugging him, and he hugged her back tightly, before letting go and plonking himself lightly on her bed.

 

“Cersei,” he breathed, “I’ve missed you lots and lots and lots.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Jaime, but if father catches us then I’ll be in so much trouble. Maybe you shouldn’t have come,” Cersei reasoned, suddenly growing doubtful, but Jaime shook his head fiercely.

 

“I had to come, Cersei! I was so bored and lonely locked away in my room, it’s not the same not having you with me. You don’t want me to go, do you?”

 

“No, don’t go. Stay. But if father catches us, you have to promise to take all the blame, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Jaime agreed, not even considering saying no. He was the one who was being punished, not Cersei, and so he owed it to her to spend time with her. If their father did catch them, then he wouldn’t want his twin to get into any trouble. Cersei picked up her wooden dolls, and gave one to Jaime, and for the next hour they crouched on the floor playing Princes and Princesses, and Jaime forgot all about everything else, all that mattered to him was the present.

 

“I’m tired,” Cersei yawned, standing up. Jaime stood up with her, and put the dolls on the shelf, arranging the legs so that they hung over the edge, dangling above the floor.

 

“I don’t want to leave, Cersei! It’s so lonely in my room! Please let me stay with you, pleeeeease!” Jaime cried, clinging on to her hand.

 

“Oh, okay,” Cersei sighed, “But we’re going to get caught, and I’m not talking to you if I get in trouble.”

 

“You won’t get in trouble, I won’t let you. I’ll hide,” promised Jaime, wiping away a tear from his eye. He turned around as Cersei got changed, but he didn’t have his pyjamas with him, so he stayed in his daytime clothes. He borrowed Cersei’s toothbrush to brush his teeth, and then climbed into bed next to her, and Cersei giggled as she got squished between the wall and Jaime.

 

“You’re too big!” she joked, nudging him with her elbow, and he nudged her right back.

 

“I’m not too big, your bed’s too small!” He laughed, pressing closer to her so that she was even more trapped. They played like that for a few minutes, pushing and shoving each other affectionately, before they finally settled down. Jaime was just starting to get drowsy when he heard footsteps along the corridor. _Father!_ Jaime jumped out of the bed, and rushed into Cersei’s wardrobe, burying himself amongst her gowns and dresses.

 

“He’ll find you!” Cersei spat, her voice raising in panic.

 

“Sssh, no, he won’t!” Jaime whispered nervously, willing her to go back to bed and pretend that everything was normal. But instead she did the exact opposite.

 

“JAIME!” She shouted angrily, “I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!” The footsteps down the corridor were running now. “I’m sorry, Jaime, but I had to,” she told him, as Tywin Lannister burst through the door, and roughly grabbed Jaime by the scruff of his neck.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Tywin boomed, and Jaime cowered, feeling slightly strangled by his father’s strong hand around his neck. “I asked you a question, boy!”

“I- I- I m-missed Cersei…” Jaime explained, stuttering out of fear. Tywin pushed Jaime away angrily.

 

“I gave you an order, I told you to stay in your room, and you disobeyed me. I am ashamed to call you my son,” Tywin turned to Cersei. “Did you have any part in this?”

 

“No, father, I was in my bed when I heard a knock at the door, so I opened it, expecting it to be you, but it was _him_ instead. I asked him to go away, but I didn’t want to shout in case you were sleeping and I woke you. But then I heard your footsteps so I shouted at Jaime so he’d go away like I asked him to. I knew he wasn’t supposed to see me, and I didn’t want to disobey you.” Cersei glared at Jaime as she finished. Jaime knew she said those things for their father’s benefit, but it still hurt to listen to it. As his father yanked him out, and back to his own room, all that Jaime could focus on was the coldness in Cersei’s eyes after she’d lied.

 

***

 

It had been one week since ‘the incident’, and everybody knew that Jaime Lannister would be coming back today, so there was a lot of excited chatter in the classroom that morning as people sat in their seats. As usual, nobody wanted to sit next to Brienne, so she took a seat in the corner at the back, and just stared straight at the board. Mrs Tully took the register, and then paused, gazing across at all her students.

 

“Okay, so as some of you might be aware, Jaime Lannister is going to be rejoining us. He’s had a week to think about his actions, so hopefully he won’t do anything dangerous like that again, but nevertheless, I need somebody to keep an eye on him. Would anybody here like to volunteer to keep Jaime in check during classes and break times?” Mrs Tully’s words were met by a wall of silence. “Edric? You’re a responsible student, perhaps you’d like to help me?”

 

“Erm, I’d love to help you miss, but it does sound quite a hard task,” Edric started, clearly unwilling to agree. Brienne thought of all the times that Edric had spoken up for her over the year; he was always standing up to bullies, and she’d never had a chance to properly thank him, there had never been any way she could repay him. But now there was, and she knew what she had to do.

 

“I’ll do it, miss,” Brienne mumbled, raising her hand shyly. An outbreak of whispers echoed across the room.

 

“Settle down class!” Mrs Tully called over them, and the whispering stopped. “Thank you, Miss Tarth, that’s much apprecia-.” A knock at the door interrupted her, and Mrs Tully turned to watch as Jaime poked his head slowly around the door. “Jaime. You’ll be sitting next to Brienne, at the back there. She’ll be making sure that you don’t misbehave again, understood? Another wrong move by you, Lannister, and I will make sure to have you kicked out of King’s Land… I don’t care how rich your father is, I will ensure it! Now, take your seat.” Jaime trudged across the room and noisily lowered himself into the chair beside Brienne. Brienne could feel herself blushing furiously as blood rushed to her cheeks from all the faces that were turned to stare at her. The boy in front, Hyle Hunt, snickered at them, poking his tongue out at Brienne.

“I see you’ve got yourself a girlfriend, Scissorboy,” Hyle sneered at Jaime.

 

“Leave me alone, or I’ll cut you too!” Jaime hissed, and Hyle hastily swivelled back round to face the front. Jaime didn’t look at Brienne, but his next words were very deliberately directed towards her. “If you think you can stop me from doing what I want, then you’re sorely mistaken, _girly_.”

 

“My name’s Brienne,” she told him, frustrated at the cocky way he’d called her ‘girly’.

 

“Whatever, _girly,_ ” he replied, a ghost of a smile twitching at his lips. Brienne sighed; this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime may only be 7 years old, but he's still as antagonistic as ever! From hereon in there'll be a lot more Jaime/ Brienne interaction.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea of of a story about what Jaime and Brienne might be like if they met as young children, and so I decided to write it myself!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and I'll try and update when I can :)


End file.
